Padre dell'uomo
by Megnove
Summary: Titolo tratto da una poesia di Wordsworth. Altre citazioni letterarie colte e non qua e là nel testo. Una fuga, un ritorno alle origini, una storia d'amore... a tre.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Dove sei… dove sei, amore mio?_  
Tutta nera è la notte e l'orco è nero. Non è la notte di Natale ma in casa non si sente alcun rumore. Salvo quello di chi russa più forte degli altri. Il vento è più forte fuori, il rumore è nei sogni dei dormienti. L'orco ha un volto e ha un nome. E poi c'è lei…  
_Tesoro mio… non sai da quanto ti sto cercando. Non sai quanto mi manchi… dove sei? Perché non mi rispondi?_  
Della notte si può dire tutto tranne che sia quieto. Il mondo dei sogni non è un luogo tranquillo. È come un mare perennemente agitato in cui si inseguono emozioni di ogni tipo, fantasmi di ogni tipo. I pensieri di tutta l'umanità si mescolano liberamente, a volte forse perfino unendosi e scambiandosi informazioni istantaneamente a grande distanza… ma forse anche questa è soltanto un'impressione data da somiglianze casuali e coincidenze. Ognuno vede ciò che più desidera, ciò che gli manca. E soprattutto ciò che lo inquieta. Mai come durante il sonno si lascia libero sfogo alla paura. È come un'onda troppo alta per cavalcarla, troppo tentatrice per non farlo. Quando non si riesce a sopportarla, ci si sveglia sudati in preda al terrore. Ma prima che accada, la paura resta ben percepibile per tutto il tempo necessario.  
Per fortuna l'umanità non sogna tutta contemporaneamente. Già così c'è il rischio di perdersi.  
_Perché la mia voce non arriva fino a te? Non mi riconosci? Mi hai già dimenticato?_  
Non c'è una mente che sia uguale all'altra. Ognuna è unica, ognuna contiene le sue piccole meschinità ma anche le sue grandi bontà, i suoi ricordi, il suo modo di affrontare la vita. Tutte sono insostituibili e tutte possono insegnare qualcosa… dare informazioni che non si potrebbero trovare altrove. Così tante esperienze, così interessanti e preziose per chi non ha potuto farne in prima persona. E tutte le menti sono così indifese, nel sonno… anche quelle dei peggiori criminali. Facili da aggredire, desiderose d'amore, nostalgiche di pace. Non ce n'è una in cui non esista almeno una scintilla di luce, una speranza di salvezza. Ti fa vedere quale sia davvero la natura profonda dell'uomo. E ti rende impossibile serbare rancore all'umanità per qualsiasi cosa.  
Eccetto forse poche menti completamente buie… eccetto forse una…  
_Come puoi non ricordarti di me? Eppure io sto soffrendo tanto… Dove sei? Dove sei, piccolo mio?  
Ma… matjushka? Matjushka?..._  
E non c'è mezzo più veloce di viaggiare… in un istante si può essere in qualsiasi punto del globo… vagando instancabilmente… uno sguardo e via… altrove… a migliaia di miglia di distanza… non serve il supercomputer per questo… quindici giorni e quindici notti di sonno possono essere tanti… possono servire ad esplorare tanto… cercando… cercando sempre… forse senza neanche sapere bene cosa… sorretto da una speranza assurda quanto instancabile... eternamente frustrata… di sentire una voce… un richiamo… un'immagine nota, o qualcuno che abbia visto quell'immagine nota, o sappia se…  
_Perché non riesco a raggiungerti? Perché non mi senti? Qui è buio… è freddo… vorrei solo poterti vedere un'ultima volta… dove sei, bambino mio? Dove ti hanno portato? Ti sto cercando, Vanja… Vanja… Vanja…  
Matjushka!?… MAMMA!_  
Si svegliò sudato e col cuore che gli martellava tanto forte da scuotergli il corpo. O forse stava davvero tremando. Intorno, nel mondo reale, c'era il silenzio più profondo. Nessuno si era accorto del suo grido, o forse aveva gridato solo mentalmente. Gli era capitato altre volte di avere incubi di questo tipo. Ma questa volta non era stato un semplice sogno.  
Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva senza ombra di dubbio. In tutti i suoi vagabondaggi onirici, non aveva mai provato una simile sensazione d'angoscia REALE. Una mente vera. Debole, spaventata. Con una _forma_, un _colore_… una _voce_… che erano impressi in lui come un marchio a fuoco, nonostante tutto il tempo passato.  
Lei era VIVA. E VICINA.  
E aveva bisogno d'aiuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

L'autunno ha colorato la terra d'oro e di mille altri colori. Le foglie diventano un arcobaleno caldo, arancio, marrone, rossiccio, perfino nero e azzurro, che gli occhi s'incantano a guardare. Si esce ad ammirarle cadere, a riposare sotto gli alberi. Il cielo è di un blu più intenso che in estate, il sole ancora caldo, tanto che si possono portare abiti leggeri, ma il suo calore è più dolce e sembra che abbia perfino una tinta più scura, intima, quasi terrestre. Forse questa è davvero la più raccolta delle stagioni… la più familiare.  
Settembre è il più gentile dei mesi.  
Anche il vestito della giovane gitante al parco era di una sfumatura dorata, calda e gaia sotto la leggera giacchetta marrone, dello stesso colore della borsetta che reggeva leggermente sulla spalla con due dita. Si fermò facendo svolazzare solo un po' i lembi della gonna, divertita dalla scena che aveva davanti, e restò per qualche attimo ad osservarla prima d'intervenire.  
–Allora!– canterellò. –Sei davvero incorreggibile! Non posso assentarmi cinque minuti che già ti trovo occupato con una graziosa signorina, vero?  
Il colpevole a cui era indirizzato il rimprovero sollevò la testa voltandosi e rispose con un sorriso. Anche la signorina in questione –che stava spingendo sull'altalena e non dimostrava più di cinque anni– scoppiò in una risata argentina scuotendo le trecce. Entrambi erano immersi nelle strisce di sole che si doravano ancor più filtrando tra le foglie gialle.  
La bimba saltò giù dal sedile stringendosi alle gambe del ragazzo, che si chinò a farle una carezza. –Mi spiace, devo andare adesso. Corri, la tua mamma ti starà aspettando.  
–Okay, fratellino! Ciao ciao!– E con un saluto con la manina e un'ultima risata, aveva già attraversato il campo a rotta di collo verso una giovane signora bruna seduta sulla panchina di fronte. Lui si rialzò spolverandosi i calzoni mentre la sua accompagnatrice lo raggiungeva, in volto un'espressione non meno nostalgica e intenerita della sua guardando la piccola gettarsi in braccio alla madre e la gioia di entrambe. –Sembra che ti sia fatto una nuova ammiratrice. Tutti i bambini ti adorano, non è vero? Sei sempre meraviglioso con loro.  
–È solo che riesco a capire come si sentono. Era lì tutta sola che si sforzava di andare un po' più in alto e non ci riusciva. Non ho potuto fare a meno di giocare un po' con lei.– Chinò gli occhi con un po' d'imbarazzo, abbassando la voce. –Se fossi stato io… non so quanto avrei dato perché qualcuno mi spingesse. Forse sono semplicemente rimasto un po' bambino anch'io.  
_Qualcuno…_ Quasi riusciva a vedere quel bimbo sull'altalena, solo, che si guardava intorno in cerca di una figura amica senza trovarla. Anche lei si fece un po' più seria ed annuì con dolcezza. Poi gli prese il braccio. –Comunque, mi spiace sottrarti alle tue corteggiatrici, ma tu qui ci sei venuto con me… e adesso mi porti a prendere una cioccolata come hai promesso.  
–Ma certo. Mai pensato diversamente. Dove hai lasciato la carrozzina?  
–Un po' più avanti. Andiamo a prenderla e continuiamo la passeggiata.  
Uno scoppio di grida allegre dal punto dove stavano guardando fino a poco prima li fece voltare nuovamente. –Papà! Papà!– La bambina era saltata giù dalla panchina e correva a braccia spalancate verso un uomo alto appena arrivato. Lui la afferrò al volo e la fece saltare in aria mentre entrambi ridevano a crepapelle, per poi stringerla a sé protettivo. La scena fece sorridere tutti i presenti nel parco. La ragazza però si soffermava intenta sull'espressione di pura e quieta felicità della madre rimasta indietro, tranquillamente seduta, mentre i due la raggiungevano e si univa infine all'abbraccio.  
–Credo che la felicità più grande per una donna– mormorò, mentre lui le passava un braccio intorno alle spalle –sia vedere l'uomo che ama… amare i loro figli.  
–Non è l'unica– rispose lui, comprensivo. E aggiunse: –E comunque… non è detto che un giorno tu non riesca a provarla. Andiamo, coraggio.  
Aveva sognato una famiglia tutta sua da quando era piccola. Aveva creduto di dover rinunciare per sempre a quel sogno quando l'avevano privata della sua vita e gettata in una guerra infinita. Aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre se stessa. Poi era venuto lui.  
Era stato il loro coraggio, ed anche la loro speranza. Con la sua caparbietà, la sua volontà di farcela ad ogni costo, aveva dato a tutti fiducia in se stessi. Aveva fatto loro credere di riuscire davvero a vincere la loro battaglia, sfuggire al male, poter anche condurre una vita normale… anche quando era lui stesso a non crederci. Anche le volte in cui erano stati loro a sostenerlo… in realtà la forza per farlo era venuta sempre da lui.  
E per lei era stato molto più di questo. Era stato la luce che l'aveva salvata dalla disperazione. Ogni volta che aveva dubitato di se stessa, che aveva pensato di fallire, che era caduta in ginocchio e aveva creduto alla fine dell'umanità… lui era sempre stato lì. Con la sua forza, ma anche con la sua purezza di cuore… la sua bontà disinteressata… la violenza del suo amore per tutti. Era l'incarnazione di quella bellezza che aveva sempre cercato fin da bambina, tanto da accecarla. Ed era stato anche qualcuno da proteggere… con il bambino infelice che nascondeva dentro di sé, che non era mai guarito del tutto dalle sue ferite. E qualcuno da amare, a cui dare tutta quella parte di sé a cui aveva creduto di dover rinunciare per sempre. Era questo il motivo per cui doveva essergli più grata. Più ancora che per aver ricambiato il suo amore.  
Desiderava che la rendesse madre. Lo desiderava con una forza che le faceva quasi paura, che nasceva dalla radice del cuore e del corpo. Non solo per se stessa, ma anche per lui. Perché potesse riversare su un altro piccolo se stesso tutto l'affetto che non aveva ricevuto a sua volta nell'infanzia. Per risarcirlo finalmente di ciò che aveva perso. Ma se sarebbe mai stato possibile… era ancora un'incognita... anche se a volte qualcosa li aveva portati a sperare, ma sempre di una speranza debole, indistinta. Comunque non l'avrebbero mai persa. E nel frattempo… non mancava loro qualcuno da amare.  
La carrozzina era dove lei l'aveva lasciata, all'ombra di un albero, la capottina tirata su per proteggere dalle foglie cadenti che danzavano loro intorno mentre si avvicinavano. Sarebbe potuta sembrare un'imprudenza lasciarla lì incustodita, coi malintenzionati che potevano esserci in giro. Ma in realtà non l'aveva persa di vista un secondo. Niente che lei potesse tenere d'occhio era mai men che al sicuro… e anche dei delinquenti che potessero prenderla senza farsi scoprire e riuscire a scappare abbastanza in fretta si sarebbero accorti dopo poco di aver fatto un pessimo affare. Anche se…  
–Sta ancora dormendo– mormorò chinandosi a sfiorare la fronte del piccolo occupante senza disturbarlo. –Mi preoccupa… avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi già qualche ora fa.  
–Probabilmente si sarà stancato più del dovuto l'ultima volta– replicò lui con voce solo lievemente dubbiosa. A volte un'anomalia del genere si era rivelata l'inizio di un problema più grande… ma meglio non essere allarmisti. –Lasciamolo riposare. Gli farà comunque bene un po' d'aria e di sole. Con l'inverno, diventerà più difficile portarlo a spasso così.  
Le ruote si mossero sul fondo di foglie scricchiolanti e il gruppetto si avviò verso il bar del parco. Ridendo sommessamente tra loro, i due ragazzi non immaginavano che a volte qualche passante si fermasse a guardarli con un mezzo sorriso tra nostalgico e un po' invidioso simile a quello con cui avevano guardato loro stessi la famigliola felice solo poco prima.  
E nemmeno immaginavano che il loro piccolo compagno faceva solo finta di dormire.

In realtà non era che gli servisse tanto sforzo per fingere quando era così concentrato in se stesso. In ogni modo preferiva non dover dare spiegazioni su ciò che stava succedendo finché non ne fosse stato sicuro… dopo quanto era successo l'ultima volta che aveva avuto un incubo(1)… ma soprattutto lo avrebbe imbarazzato parlarne con loro. E comunque aveva bisogno di riflettere per decidere cosa fare.  
La mente che aveva avvertito… era l'unica che non avrebbe potuto identificare soltanto dalle onde cerebrali. Perché non l'aveva mai sondata direttamente. Si era _spenta_ prima che lui acquisisse i suoi poteri. Ma uno dei benefici di un intelletto smisurato… o una delle maledizioni… era che ricordava perfettamente ogni istante della propria vita prima e dopo la trasformazione. Le sue _due_ trasformazioni.  
Era stato uno strano risveglio, da un mondo di luci ed ombre confuse… calori familiari… fame e latte… a un mondo in cui le cose avevano d'improvviso contorni nettissimi, così acuti da far male. Collegamenti e lampi gli colpivano la testa dolorante prima ancora che arrivassero le parole per descriverli, insieme alla consapevolezza che _non sarebbe dovuto_ essere così. Forme, concetti, relazioni, la sostanza degli oggetti… tutto ciò che gli esseri umani imparano in anni di vita… attraverso il filtro amorevole di genitori, insegnanti, amici che aiutano ad interpretarlo… a lui stava arrivando direttamente e senza schemi per comprenderlo, uno sforzo gigantesco e doloroso che tuttavia non riusciva ad evitare, come un fiume non può fare a meno di scorrere in giù. Le grida disarticolate di trionfo dell'uomo che incombeva sul tavolo operatorio sopra di lui erano soltanto un rumore confuso nel momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi. Nel giro di pochi minuti, erano diventate parole comprensibili, una struttura, una lingua. Se non aveva risposto subito era perché comandare i muscoli del suo corpo era molto più difficile che pensare. Non era ancora in grado di comunicare con la mente. E solo dopo molto tempo e molto esercizio avrebbe imparato ad esprimersi con la sua voce.  
Questo prima che _l'altra_ voce irrompesse ad interrompere i deliri della figura paurosa a cui aveva ormai associato la parola _padre_. L'aveva riconosciuta immediatamente. Fino allora non aveva mai compreso cosa dicesse quando gli parlava o cantava per lui. La coscienza di significati, toni, intenzioni, dello stesso suono _mamma_ gli giunse tutta insieme mentre lei chiamava con angoscia quello che ora sapeva essere il suo nome, colmandolo di un indistinto terrore che si precisava sempre di più man mano che si rendeva conto di _cosa_ e ad opera di _chi_ gli era successo. L'aveva sentita entrare col suo passo pesante nella sala operatoria della piccola clinica annessa alla loro casa– dopotutto suo padre era un medico privato. Un profumo di freddo, vento e neve prematura era entrato con lei. Avrebbe voluto gridare per avvertirla, dirle di scappare, ma la debolezza del suo corpo, il dolore alla testa e la valanga d'informazioni che gli stava sommergendo la mente era ancora troppo per lui. Non riusciva neanche a vagire.  
_«L'ho fatto per il suo bene!…»  
«Piccolo mio, perdonami… avrei dovuto proteggerti…»_  
Aveva sentito le sue braccia note e confortanti intorno a sé. Aveva compreso che cercava di portarlo in salvo. Aveva sentito il rumore dell'osso spezzato... la scossa orribile… l'indebolirsi della sua stretta, il gemito della sua voce. _L'aveva vista cadere a terra come morta davanti a lui._ La prima scena a cui aveva assistito nella sua nuova vita, con la sua nuova mente geniale che non ne avrebbe mai dimenticato neanche un dettaglio. Solo allora aveva trovato la forza di scoppiare a piangere disperatamente.  
Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di capire se fosse morta davvero o no. Quegli uomini erano arrivati quasi subito. Forse avevano seguito la scena coi loro macchinari, gustandosela, pronti ad intervenire al momento opportuno. Suo padre aveva confabulato con loro, li aveva seguiti afferrandolo. Per tutto il viaggio in macchina e poi in aereo avevano continuato a discutere.  
_«I diritti della mia scoperta…»  
«Non è nostra intenzione portarglieli via. L'aiuteremo semplicemente a perfezionarla. Compiremo il passo successivo».  
«Non vedo l'utilità…»  
«Caro dottore… se una mente maggiormente sviluppata è un vantaggio per l'uomo… può vedere da sé le implicazioni di ULTERIORI vantaggi… naturalmente, tanta energia va sostenuta anche rafforzando il fisico…»  
«Non ho le competenze per realizzare una cosa del genere».  
«Non si preoccupi. Le affiancheremo validi collaboratori».  
«Uhm…»_  
A quell'uomo non interessava più il proprio figlio se non come esperimento. Non aveva pensato, o forse non gli era importato, che ormai grazie a lui capiva tutto quello che stavano dicendo. Che sapeva esattamente cos'era successo e cos'avevano intenzione di fargli.  
E non sapevano o non gli importava, lui e i suoi nuovi complici... che i normali anestetici ormai non potevano più fare effetto su una coscienza così vigile.  
Agli altri non l'aveva mai detto… ma lui solo, tra tutti, prima di tutti, _era rimasto cosciente ogni minuto_. Aveva _sentito_ attimo per attimo quello che gli stavano facendo… senza avere la forza di fermarli.  
Era stato il primo. Era stato l'inizio. Il prototipo… di un'arma da guerra.  
La sua vita di essere umano... era durata così poco. Quasi nulla, in confronto a quella di ora. A volte provava l'irrazionale timore di dimenticarsene del tutto.  
Non era neanche corretto dire che il russo fosse la sua lingua madre. Era la prima che aveva sentito parlare e imparato. E le prime frasi comprese in quella lingua erano state urla e imprecazioni di rabbia e dolore. Ma entro pochi giorni era stato in grado di capirne tantissime… in mezzo a quel guazzabuglio di idiomi e pensieri internazionali in cui l'avevano gettato a forza. Pensieri oscuri, meschini e irati, tra cui solo pochi splendevano come stelle… Non era neanche vero che ogni essere umano pensasse nella propria lingua. La _struttura_, certo, veniva da lì… i passaggi logici e razionali… ma gli impulsi e i moti più profondi, personali, immediati, quelli che facevano di ognuno ciò che era, precedevano il linguaggio. Erano uguali per tutti. Probabilmente chi gli aveva dato i suoi poteri non immaginava nemmeno che lui riuscisse a vedere tanto oltre. Quando aveva iniziato ad esprimere i suoi pensieri telepaticamente, non li inviava in una lingua o un'altra, ma direttamente come concetti, che poi la mente del ricevente traduceva nell'idioma che più preferiva.  
Il russo non aveva un significato speciale per lui, più di quanto lo avessero altre lingue. Eppure…  
_Matjushka…_  
I ricordi di essere stato stretto a lei, al suo corpo tozzo e goffo ma tanto amorevole, erano pochi. Più numerosi erano quelli di un corpo tenero e sottile, di una voce tanto più fresca e giovane che cantava ninnenanne in un'altra lingua. Ma quei ricordi erano i _primi_. Lei gli era scritta dentro.  
Non poteva essere certo che fosse morta.  
Questo pensiero l'aveva tormentato per tantissimo tempo, all'insaputa dei suoi compagni. Certo, l'aveva vista accasciata sul pavimento. Aveva visto il suo sangue allargarsi in una pozza attorno alla sua testa, i suoi occhi spenti. Ma la speranza che potesse essersi salvata non l'aveva mai abbandonato. Qualche tempo dopo la loro fuga, aveva chiesto al professore di effettuare segretamente delle ricerche, per scoprire cosa poteva esserne stato di lei: ma non avevano avuto alcun esito certo. Nessuno aveva visto o ricordava nulla. Niente sangue nel laboratorio, né registrazioni negli ospedali. Non c'erano neanche tombe col suo nome nei cimiteri intorno alla città. Quei maledetti avevano fatto sparire ogni traccia, com'era loro abitudine.  
E se fosse stata ancora viva da qualche parte?… Magari era stata trovata e soccorsa in tempo dopo che avevano lasciato la sala operatoria… magari era riuscita con le ultime forze a chiamare aiuto… e si era nascosta dall'uomo che l'aveva così brutalmente tradita, vivendo senza il suo bambino fino a quel momento. Se era così, si sarebbe ancora ricordata di lui? O magari… ma a questo preferiva non pensarci… qualcuno era stato mandato a prenderla da quello stesso uomo? E se vivesse ancora, ma nelle _loro_ mani? Prigioniera di chi le aveva portato via suo figlio, forse come mezzo per ricattarlo un giorno? E come l'avrebbero trattata in quel caso? Il pensiero di lei rinchiusa in una cella buia, tra gli scherni e gli stenti, era uno dei sogni più orribili che lo tormentavano e di cui non riusciva a liberarsi.  
E quante volte l'aveva cercata, in tutto quel tempo… senza mai dirlo a nessuno. Aveva cercato barlumi di lei, della sua immagine, in ogni mente con cui entrasse in contatto, in ogni pensiero vagante che lo raggiungesse, in tutti i suoi istanti di sonno o di riposo. Coi suoi poteri, per arrivare istantaneamente in ogni angolo del mondo, bastava _pensarlo_. Il mondo però era enormemente grande anche per lui. Miliardi di menti, tante che si spegnevano di continuo e altre che si accendevano a sostituirle… non tutte coscienti, non tutte sane… ognuna contenente un'infinità di dati… e più lontano era il luogo raggiunto, più sforzo gli costava e più a lungo doveva riposarsi dopo. Un istante di luce era pagato con giorni di sfinimento. Mosca… Madrid… Sidney… Manchester… Miami… all'inizio si era limitato ad indagare intorno alla sua vecchia casa, ma come poteva trascurare una qualsiasi parte del mondo? Se l'avevano catturata, avrebbero potuto tenerla ovunque… e se invece era libera, avrebbe potuto rifarsi ovunque una vita. Ma col passare del tempo, aveva iniziato a pensare che ormai in tanti tentativi avrebbe dovuto trovare qualche sua traccia… se non ci riusciva ancora, forse era segno che doveva abbandonare la speranza. O lei era morta davvero… oppure i suoi aguzzini la tenevano in un luogo sicuro e schermato dove non poteva raggiungerla. Eppure continuava caparbiamente, incapace di arrendersi, a volte chiamandola anche direttamente ad alta voce nel buio. E mai una volta in tante notti aveva ricevuto una risposta al suo grido telepatico…  
Fino ad ora.  
Non aveva prove che gli confermassero senza ombra di dubbio che quella che aveva avvertito era proprio lei. Non possedeva un campione del suo schema cerebrale. Poteva essere un'illusione, un'altra madre in cerca di un altro figlio. O addirittura una trappola dei nemici. Non si faceva illusioni.  
Ma qualcosa nel punto più profondo della sua mente… in tutte le cellule del suo corpo… gli gridava che era vero. _Sapeva_ di non sbagliarsi. L'aveva riconosciuta a un livello basilare, elementare, il più diretto e istintivo possibile. Da quel momento era rimasto continuamente in ascolto, lanciando segnali, ma l'esperienza non si era più ripetuta. Prima o poi era certo che sarebbe successo, però. E allora, ormai aveva deciso cosa fare. Dopo tanti sforzi a vuoto… finalmente un _contatto_.  
Ora, doveva trovarla.

(1) Episodio 42, «Alla Ricerca dei Genitori». Lo ricordate tutti, vero?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

–Come potete vedere– stava dicendo il professore –ultimamente si stanno verificando una serie di atti di violenza apparentemente casuali, tutti in questi dintorni.– Il salotto era diventato sala tattica ancora una volta con lo schermo gigante calato dal soffitto, su cui la bacchetta impugnata dallo scienziato colpiva punti facendovi apparire immediatamente un marchio. –Qui un'aggressione inspiegata… lo stesso ragazzo che è saltato addosso a un passante, una volta interrogato dalla polizia ha detto di non sapere assolutamente perché l'avesse fatto. In quest'altro punto, una rapina a mano armata finita male. Qui, un uomo solitamente tranquillo si è rivoltato improvvisamente contro il proprio bambino di quattro anni: se non fossero intervenuti i vicini, l'avrebbe mandato all'ospedale. In questa scuola, una rissa che ha coinvolto più di quaranta studenti… e due o tre insegnanti…  
–Insomma, niente che non succeda ogni giorno nelle migliori città– concluse il rosso stravaccato sul divano con le gambe allungate sul tavolino di fronte. –Ordinaria amministrazione, no?  
La sparata gli fruttò una salva di cuscinate dai compagni seduti vicini.  
–Dalle tue parti, forse.  
–E smettila di fare sempre tanto il cinico.  
–Ehi, qui non si può proprio mai scherzare…  
Il professore si schiarì la voce per riportare l'ordine. –Ahem. In effetti… niente che non potrebbe sembrare tristemente normale. Tuttavia, questi episodi hanno attirato la mia attenzione perché presentano alcuni elementi insoliti in comune.  
L'immagine sullo schermo cambiò in una serie di primi piani che rimpicciolirono uno dopo l'altro andando a posizionarsi sulla mappa di fondo. –Innanzitutto… i protagonisti sono sempre incensurati. Persone che non avevano fatto mai male a una mosca in precedenza. Uno è anche membro di un'associazione pacifista. Può accadere ogni tanto che qualcuno che non ti aspetteresti esploda improvvisamente dopo una vita repressa… ma non così tanti e tutti in una volta. In secondo luogo… tutti i colpevoli hanno dichiarato di aver compiuto l'aggressione come in stato di _trance_. Alcuni non ricordavano assolutamente cosa avessero fatto, altri ne conservavano immagini vaghe, come di un sogno. Un paio di loro hanno parlato di un _impulso irresistibile_ a colpire… come se…  
–…Come se gliel'avesse ordinato una _voce_?– terminò il ragazzo biondo in piedi presso il caminetto, acutamente. –Quindi lei sospetta che ci sia di mezzo un telepate?  
Un cenno d'assenso. –È possibile. Specie se consideriamo l'ultimo indizio. L'ondata ha iniziato a verificarsi a una data ben precisa. Quattordici crimini violenti nello spazio di una decina di giorni, mentre normalmente la media è di soli uno o due al mese. Infine– apparve un cerchio a racchiudere tutti i marchi comparsi sulla mappa –tutti sempre all'interno di _questa_ zona. Un quartiere ben preciso della nostra città.  
Gli sguardi si fecero più attenti. Alcuni si avvicinarono ad esaminare più attentamente la cartina. –Di qui ci passo sempre… strano… avrei notato qualcosa di diverso dal solito…  
–Gli episodi più gravi si sono verificati vicino al centro del cerchio. Proprio come se ci fosse un'influenza che decresce con la distanza.  
–Ma perché una cosa del genere? E proprio qui? Mi sembra su scala troppo piccola come operazione di _chi sappiamo noi_. Cosa ne ricavano da una serie di crimini locali? A meno che non sia per diffondere il panico in città… o per testare una nuova arma.  
–Oppure proprio per spingerci a investigare– osservò l'albino, a mezza bocca. –Potrebbe essere tutta una montatura per attirarci in trappola.  
Un paio si fecero seri. Il cuoco annuì. –Non ci avevo pensato.  
–Già. Non hanno ancora osato attaccarci da quando siamo tornati in questa zona… ma ovviamente sanno che ci siamo. Fuori dalla base, per loro sarebbe più facile sopraffarci. O così pensano.  
–Magari non ci sono loro dietro. Potrebbe trattarsi di una persona dotata casualmente di poteri paranormali, che non sa controllarli… potrebbe non sapere neanche di averli. Ricordate quel bambino?(2)– mormorò lei. –È possibile che anche chi sta causando tutto questo ne sia a sua volta una vittima e abbia bisogno d'aiuto.  
–Abbiamo troppo pochi elementi su cui basarci. Come avete osservato anche voi, potrebbe essere imprudente andare sul posto senza sapere esattamente cosa ci troviamo di fronte. Avrei preferito poter verificare se ci fossero davvero anomalie nel paesaggio mentale della zona, ma…– Lo sguardo del professore andò alla culla e nessuno aggiunse altro. Il loro punto d'appoggio telepatico rifiutava ancora di tornare nel mondo degli svegli, e senza di lui potevano contare solo sull'esperienza diretta per controllare se la loro ipotesi fosse fondata.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un momento. Poi la decisione fu presa, come al solito, da quello di loro più veloce a prenderle. Si staccò dal caminetto afferrando la giacca e dirigendosi scioltamente alla porta. –Be', in ogni modo stare qui a interrogarci non ci aiuterà a risolvere il problema. Mentre aspettiamo, io vado a fare un sopralluogo.  
Il professore ebbe un sobbalzo. –Aspetta!… È troppo affrettato… dobbiamo ancora decidere se…  
–E se qualcun altro fosse colpito proprio adesso? Domani organizzeremo un pattugliamento più a tappeto della zona. Se riusciamo ad assistere a una nuova aggressione… o magari a subirne una noi, e a catturare il responsabile… potremo trovare qualche indizio per stabilire se è soltanto una coincidenza oppure no. Meglio andarci camuffati, magari… chi viene con me intanto?  
–Io, che domande!– saltò su l'esperto di camuffamento. –Vuoi che faccia lo scaricatore di porto? La vecchietta con la spesa? Un paio di BAFFI FINTI per te?– E gli si scapicollò dietro, fermandosi appena sulla soglia a fare un gran ciao ciao col braccio teso agli altri. L'anziano scienziato crollò le braccia dandosi per vinto. –Quel ragazzo… a volte è proprio uno scavezzacollo… va bene, credo che non ci sia altro da dire a questo punto. La seduta è aggiornata. Intanto vedrò se un'analisi col nostro computer può dirci qualcosa…  
_E se davvero dovesse trattarsi di un telepate_, pensava il ragazzo scavezzacollo uscendo di casa, _allora è meglio così… preferisco che lui non sia coinvolto… in questi casi non possiamo aiutarlo… deve far tutto da solo… non voglio che debba affrontare un altro combattimento psichico…_  
E non aveva bisogno di possedere a sua volta poteri psichici per sapere che questo era anche quanto pensava la sua compagna mentre lo guardava andar via, prima di avvicinarsi ancora alla culla per controllare che tutto fosse a posto, con un lieve turbamento. Se si trattava davvero di un attacco di tipo mentale… forse era questo il motivo dell'insolito sonno del piccolo? Ne era già rimasto coinvolto?

_Un telepate…_  
Naturalmente aveva sentito tutto ciò che dicevano, nella sua semitrance autoindotta. Aveva preferito non scoprirsi con commenti. Cominciava a pesargli non comunicare con loro, ma comunque non avrebbero potuto essergli d'aiuto in alcun modo col suo dilemma… o avrebbero addirittura cercato di fermarlo. E questo non poteva assolutamente permetterglielo. Ragionevole che fosse o no.  
Una serie di eventi che facevano pensare a un attacco psichico, e quasi contemporaneamente lui che riceveva quel messaggio disperato, quel grido d'aiuto nel cuore della notte. Anche questa solo una coincidenza? Dopo tanto tempo e tanti fallimenti, perché proprio ora? Il contatto era durato troppo poco perché potesse avere una percezione chiara di dove si trovasse la mente che stava trasmettendo, ma l'impressione che non fosse a grande distanza era stata vivissima. Poteva esserci un collegamento?  
Se _lei_ era ancora viva… si erano limitati a tenerla prigioniera o… che cos'altro le avevano fatto? E se avessero usato anche _lei_ per i propri esperimenti? Anche questo era un pensiero che spesso non l'aveva lasciato in pace nelle sue lunghe notti solitarie. Perché per tanto tempo non aveva ricevuto nulla ed ora all'improvviso…? Forse si era _avvicinata a lui_? Lo schermo dietro cui l'avevano tenuta non poteva funzionare a una distanza più breve? Quello che aveva colto era stato un getto casuale di emozioni o una _trasmissione deliberata_? Se c'erano loro dietro l'ondata di delitti… se c'era un telepate mandato da loro… forse lei era sotto la custodia di questo telepate… oppure il telepate era _lei in persona_? Costretta a fare il loro gioco, magari senza rendersene neanche conto? Poteva essere che fossero proprio i suoi richiami disperati a lui, il suo ricordo del dolore passato, ad influenzare la mente delle persone vicine… come i cerchi d'acqua di una pietra affondata in uno stagno?  
Non poteva esserne certo. Non poteva essere certo di niente finché non avesse ritrovato la sua traccia. Allora forse sarebbe riuscito anche a localizzare con precisione la fonte dei pensieri.  
Continuava ad emettere segnali, con una tenacia quasi disperata, concentrandovi tutte le sue facoltà. Trasformandosi in una sorta di faro psichico impossibile da non notare. Per far sapere a chiunque lo cercasse che era lì. E a pregare che… dopo tanta attesa… non si fosse trattato solo di un'esperienza isolata e casuale… o di una sua semplice illusione…  
Non poteva più sopportare quell'incertezza. Non poteva sopportare di _non sapere_.  
Doveva riuscire a ritrovare il contatto. Del resto si sarebbe occupato solo _dopo_.

–Fa buio presto in questa stagione, eh? Devo ammettere che di notte queste strade danno i brividi.  
–Non sono ben illuminate… è per questo che c'è così poca gente in giro. E con quello che sta succedendo, saranno tutti ancor più tappati in casa per paura di essere aggrediti. Non che possa biasimarli.  
–A proposito… vi siete divertiti oggi con la caccia all'acero?(3) Scommetto che è stato romantico! Volevo venire con voi ma forse vi sarei stato d'INTRALCIO… eh eh!  
–A proposito? COSA c'entra con quello che stiamo cercando? Vedi di concentrarti!  
–Cercavo di sdrammatizzare…  
–Tieni gli occhi aperti piuttosto. Qui siamo esattamente al centro dell'area interessata. Proprio il fatto che non ci siano molte persone per strada potrebbe incoraggiare qualcuno a saltare addosso al primo passante che incontra… magari a NOI.  
–Bella prospettiva.  
–Sempre meglio che a qualche persona indifesa.  
–Vuoi che diventi una povera inerme fanciulla per attirare i maniaci?  
Un lamento improvviso simile a quello di una bestia torturata echeggiò nei vicoli interrompendo il discorso. Scambiandosi un'occhiata, i due presero simultaneamente la corsa nella direzione da cui l'avevano udito provenire. Svoltando un angolo, si trovarono di fronte nel buio una ragazza, apparentemente delle scuole superiori, in ginocchio a terra mentre un ragazzo della stessa età le stringeva convulsamente le mani intorno alla gola. Entrambi erano ben vestiti, la minuscola borsetta scura di lei pendeva dal braccio di lui che la sua vittima aveva afferrato cercando di liberarsi. Due normalissimi fidanzatini al primo appuntamento, si sarebbe detto… in un'altra situazione. Stavano semplicemente passando per di là ed era _successo_ qualcosa?  
Si precipitarono insieme verso la scena. Prima che potessero raggiungerli, però, un altro urlo dall'alto li fece voltare. Un'ombra gigantesca dalla vaga forma di un uomo calò su di loro apparentemente dal nulla, ringhiando, circondata di lembi di abiti stracciati, come una belva a caccia di carne.

_Io sono qui… sono qui! Tu ci sei? Ti prego… dammi un segno! Se sei davvero tu… dimmi qualcosa!_  
Il buio era calato anche sulla casa. Il buio era anche dentro… più spaventoso di un temporale notturno coi suoi fulmini. Cominciava a sentirsi disperato. Forse era stato davvero soltanto un sogno… forse il suo desiderio di rivederla lo aveva portato ad ingannarsi e a percepire come estraneo il riflesso del suo stesso sentimento…  
Poi, quando ormai stava per perdere ogni speranza e chiudere il contatto, il più flebile dei segnali… l'equivalente psichico di un mormorio all'orecchio da centinaia di chilometri di distanza.  
_Vanja…_

Salto. Scatto. Spostati di lato appena prima di essere travolto. L'uomo –per quanto sembrasse selvaggio non poteva essere altro– picchiò con tutto il corpo sulle pietre del marciapiede quando i suoi bersagli gli si sottrassero inaspettatamente di sotto, ma lo notò a malapena e si rialzò subito grugnendo e cercandoli con lo sguardo. A pochi passi di distanza, il ragazzo impegnato a cercare di finire la sua amichetta e la vittima impegnata a cercare di salvarsi sembravano non essersi neanche accorti della scena e restavano immobili nella loro lotta come attori che recitano una parte.  
–Tu fermali! Io mi occupo di questo!  
–Agli ordini, mio capitano!  
La preda che l'uomo scimmia aveva cercato di catturare si liquefece sotto la sua presa come gelatina scorrendo sul terreno e riformandosi qualche metro più in là come una massa di pseudopodi che si avvolsero attorno ad ogni arto del gruppo vivente di assalitore e assalita, cercando di separarli… e scoprendo che avevano entrambi una forza incredibile. Come se fossero stati _saldati_ in quella posizione. Nel frattempo, il selvaggio frustrato aveva cercato e trovato qualcun altro da inseguire, che gli si spostava attorno in cerchio abbastanza rapidamente per sfuggirgli e confonderlo irritandolo… ma non abbastanza perché rinunciasse a tentare di agguantarlo. I brandelli di abiti che gli pendevano di dosso mostravano di essere appartenuti a un capo elegante, da sera… fino a poche ore prima.  
–Be', questa è la conferma ai nostri sospetti… se non sembrano _controllati_…  
–Ugh... e mollate la presa... È vero quel che si dice degli ipnotizzati, eh? Se riescono a dare del filo da torcere a NOI…  
–Non tirare troppo forte! Potresti far loro del male! Cerca di fare leva!– Nonostante il selvaggio avesse girato più volte su se stesso e sbattuto contro il selciato nel tentativo di mettere le zampe sulla sua preda, non sembrava risentirne. –Devo trovare il modo di neutralizzare anche questo qui senza ferirlo gravemente…  
L'aggressore continuava semplicemente a brancolare in giro ringhiando, senza una strategia, ma ancora non riusciva a toccare la causa della sua frustrazione. Chiunque l'avesse ridotto in quel modo gli aveva lasciato semplicemente l'istinto di colpire qualsiasi cosa lo circondasse. Cogliendo l'attimo giusto, gli si avventò di spalle dandogli un colpo di taglio con la mano alla nuca. Grugnì portandosi entrambe le mani al punto dolente, si piegò sulle ginocchia, ma non cadde. Riprese i suoi tentativi furiosi di afferrarlo. Un altro tentativo, e un terzo. Stesso risultato. Aveva una resistenza incredibile… e s'infuriava semplicemente sempre di più.  
Non era _neanche_ come combattere un animale feroce. Un animale aggredisce perché ha fame o si sente minacciato… e se capisce di essere in netto svantaggio, ha il buon senso di scappare. L'uomo non ha abbastanza _buon senso_ da fare altrettanto. _L'uomo può essere una belva molto più feroce di qualunque animale, se preso nel modo giusto…_ Chi era che l'aveva detto? Perché ci stava pensando proprio adesso?  
Di colpo fu sorpreso. Aveva abbassato la guardia. Credeva di essere al sicuro continuando a muoversi. Invece in qualche modo, seguendolo con gli occhi, l'uomo–mostro era riuscito a prevedere la sua traiettoria. Forse non era tanto irrazionale come sembrava. Si stupì di quanto facilmente riuscì a gettarlo a terra crollandogli addosso con tutto il proprio peso, per poi stringergli le mani intorno al collo con una forza che sarebbe stata sufficiente a spezzarglielo di netto… se solo fosse stato un uomo normale.  
–Accidenti…– sentì gridare l'altro, con tutte le appendici ancora occupate, indeciso se mollare tutto per correre ad aiutarlo. Alzò una mano nella sua direzione, senza guardare, con gli occhi fissi negli occhi sanguigni del folle. –Non… muoverti! Ti ho detto… che ci penso io!  
_Se li stanno davvero controllando tutti e tre, come posso interrompere il collegamento? Pensa! Ma più di tutto… è possibile condizionare qualcuno fino a non fargli DAVVERO subire danno? Oppure… semplicemente non percepisce il dolore?_  
Dei segni rossi sul collo dell'uomo. Dove l'aveva colpito. Si stavano già tumefacendo. _Certo. Lui non se ne rende conto… per tutta l'adrenalina che ha in circolo… ma quelle botte gli hanno fatto effetto! Un colpetto molto più leggero sarebbe bastato a mettere fuori combattimento chiunque, ma lui… è come un dinosauro il cui cervello non ha ancora elaborato l'informazione… e continua ad attaccarmi anche se così facendo si danneggia ancor più…  
Allora facciamogliela elaborare prima che sia troppo tardi!_  
Schiaccia il pulsante.  
Attiva il potere.  
Portalo con te…  
…nel _tuo_ mondo. Nella _tua_ sequenza temporale…  
…un secondo. Due secondi…  
…il tempo necessario…  
…perché la stretta si allenti. Perché il corpo capisca finalmente che _non può tollerare_ una pressione simile e inizi a svenire…  
…non prima che su quel volto sia comparso un ghigno orribile…  
…un'espressione quasi di _soddisfazione_. Solo per un istante… abbastanza perché tu lo vedessi. Un sorriso _consapevole_. Come di qualcuno che è riuscito ad ottenere esattamente ciò che voleva. Un'espressione in qualche modo _non sua_… come se l'artefice stesse guardando compiaciuto attraverso gli occhi della sua creatura.  
Tornato nello spazio normale, rialzatosi in piedi, fissò per un lungo momento il corpo inerte del bruto ai suoi piedi, quasi intontito.  
Aveva già visto un sorriso del genere…  
Nel frattempo, dall'altra parte del vicolo, una serie continua di botte sulle orecchie sembrava avesse avuto il risultato sperato. L'aspirante assassino e l'aspirante assassinata avevano finalmente perso il senso dell'equilibrio cadendo in due direzioni opposte. Le stesse braccia da polipo che li avevano trattenuti fino a quel momento furono leste a imbozzolarli per bene prima che toccassero terra e a tenerli sollevati, perché non si facessero altro male da soli, a vicenda o a terzi. –Ehi… per un attimo non ti ho visto più… temevo che te la stessi vedendo brutta! Tutto bene?  
Annuì distrattamente, continuando ad esaminare l'uomo svenuto. Sembrava che la fisionomia stravolta stesse tornando lentamente normale. Probabilmente il regista di quella situazione aveva perso la presa su di lui. Si chinò a rialzarlo passandosi un suo braccio sulle spalle. –Portiamoli tutti e tre alla base. Prima però assicuriamoci che non abbiano dispositivi di localizzazione nascosti. Questa potrebbe essere solo una trappola per noi… ma forse esaminandoli il professore potrà dirci cosa è successo loro.  
–Certo che non è stato facilissimo metterli fuori combattimento… ma neanche poi così difficile. Se stavano pensando di usarli come arma contro di noi, hanno fatto un bel fiasco.  
Scosse la testa. L'amico aveva ragione, ma qualcosa in quella storia non gli tornava. –Potrebbe anche trattarsi davvero solo di una coincidenza… oppure un… esperimento… per sviluppare un sistema di controllo mentale, o solo per vedere cosa succede… fine a se stesso…– Di nuovo quella terribile sensazione. Stavolta più definita. –Sbrighiamoci a tornare. Ho un cattivo presentimento.

Eccola! Finalmente!  
Tante ore di richiami senza alcun segno di risposta e poi… era durata solo per poco, affievolendosi subito come se fosse stata soffocata da qualcosa, ma era stata _inequivocabile_. Non poteva più avere dubbi. E aveva lasciato dietro di sé una traccia persistente, come un aroma, una scia che poteva seguire fino alla fonte. Stavolta era riuscito anche ad individuare esattamente il luogo di provenienza. Era _davvero_ lì. A poca distanza. In attesa. Ormai non poteva più aspettare. Accadesse quel che accadesse… non poteva rischiare di perdere l'occasione.  
Quando qualche minuto dopo gli altri si precipitarono nella stanza chiamandolo preoccupati ad alta voce, non trovarono nessuno. Era sparito.

(2) Episodio 41, «Tragico Equivoco».  
(3) Il Momijigari («Caccia all'acero») è la celebrazione giapponese autunnale: si va al parco a vedere le foglie degli aceri cambiare colore e cadere. È speculare all'Hanami, la festa della fioritura dei ciliegi che si tiene in primavera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

–Non è possibile!– Il pugno si abbattè con tanta forza sul tavolo da far scricchiolare il legno. Raramente i ragazzi avevano visto il loro compagno così infuriato. –Mi sta dicendo che non abbiamo modo di scoprire dov'è andato, professore? Ci dev'essere qualcosa che possiamo fare!  
–Mi dispiace…– Il vecchio si asciugò il sudore, sinceramente preoccupato e desolato quanto gli altri, ma senza idee sul da farsi. –Purtroppo il computer non riesce a rilevare le sue onde cerebrali da nessuna parte. O sta schermandole molto bene… il che vuol dire che non vuol essere trovato… oppure lo sta facendo qualcun altro. Oppure potrebbe essere uscito del tutto dal raggio d'azione.  
–Già. È successo qualcosa del genere anche l'ultima volta che è scappato, vero?– commentò il rosso. –Quindi dovremmo soltanto stare qui a girarci i pollici in attesa che accada qualcosa, proprio come allora? Solo che stavolta potrebbe essere troppo tardi.  
–Professore…– mormorò la ragazza pacatamente, ma senza nascondere l'incrinatura nella voce. –Se abbiamo ragione… gli faranno del _male_. Potrà anche essere il più forte di noi in termini di potenza pura… ma emotivamente… per quanto si sforzi di nasconderlo… è _sempre_ un bambino.  
–Lo so. E forse è proprio questo ciò su cui contavano stavolta. Ho provato a controllare i residui psichici ambientali per verificare se ci fossero state comunicazioni in entrata o in uscita dalla casa negli ultimi giorni… e in effetti ho trovato qualcosa di molto strano.– Spiegò un grafico sulla tavola dove otto volti ansiosi si affollarono ad osservarlo e interpretarlo. –Come vedete… qui e qui… due picchi d'attività incredibilmente intensa provenienti dall'esterno, che non corrispondono a nessuna delle vostre firme mentali… e tra l'uno e l'altro, una quantità elevata e costante d'informazione in uscita. Ho cercato d'individuare provenienza e impronta psichica, ma devono essere state in qualche modo confuse per disturbare il rilevamento. Qualcuno lo ha contattato. Non posso immaginare per dirgli cosa… ma se si tratta di chi pensiamo noi… non c'è da stupirsi che alla fine abbia risposto.  
Si scambiarono sguardi eloquenti. –In effetti… è vero– mormorò il bruno riluttante. L'attore cercò di protestare: –Ma con tutto quello che è successo… dovrebbe provare ODIO per…  
–Non importa.– La voce del pistolero era bassa, rassegnata e comprensiva. –È sempre un bambino, appunto. E cosa desidera un bambino più di ogni altra cosa? L'affetto dei genitori… tutto il resto non conta. È naturale che sia così. Ha sofferto moltissimo per questo. Posso solo immaginare cosa farei io al suo posto…  
La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi. Cadde il silenzio. Interrotto da una voce tremante di collera mentre un pugno portato al volto si stringeva convulsamente. –Non possiamo starcene qui a guardare. Dobbiamo trovarlo! In fondo è possibile che sia all'interno della stessa zona dove stavamo investigando, no?  
–Non è detto… là potrebbe trovarsi anche solo un loro congegno trasmettitore. Potrebbero inviare gli impulsi da un luogo più lontano e sicuro. Sarebbe da loro…  
–E anche se fosse così… pur trattandosi di un solo quartiere… come faremmo a perquisire tutte le case? E comunque ci vorrebbe troppo tempo, anche andandoci tutti insieme… finché continuano a schermare la loro presenza, non potremo mai localizzarli con precisione.  
–Non posso accettarlo… non VOGLIO accettarlo. Non possiamo restare fermi ad aspettare mentre potrebbe succedergli qualsiasi cosa. Deve ESSERCI un modo per sapere dove sono. Con tutte le volte che lui ci ha salvato… non può essere che noi non riusciamo a salvarlo adesso che ne ha bisogno. Non è giusto! Per quanto sia avanzato il sistema che stanno usando, non può essere perfetto. Dev'esserci un residuo… una traccia… una scia che possiamo seguire…  
Il corpo gli tremava, la sua voce era quasi implorante. Ma sembrava che nessuno degli altri riuscisse a vedere una speranza. Tenevano rabbiosamente la testa china. L'espressione del professore era la più desolata ed impotente. Poi all'improvviso rialzò la testa illuminandosi in volto. –Forse c'è! È quasi un tentativo disperato… ma potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità. E in questo caso l'avreste creata voi! Seguitemi!  
Nessuno fece domande. Gli si affollarono semplicemente dietro inciampando gli uni negli altri mentre percorreva il corridoio a gran passi come raramente l'avevano visto fare, quasi distanziandoli. In laboratorio, le tre cavie raccolte in strada dormivano ancora, apparentemente tranquille, sotto l'effetto dei sedativi, mentre il computer monitorava accuratamente la loro attività cerebrale.

_Matjushka?…_  
Era arrivato in una grande stanza completamente buia… un magazzino o qualcosa del genere. Nessuna traccia di presenza umana, almeno a quello che poteva sondare. Eppure non c'erano dubbi che la trasmissione fosse arrivata proprio da lì. Non si era stupito scoprendo che proveniva dall'epicentro degli strani avvenimenti che tanto preoccupavano i suoi compagni. Aveva messo in conto questa possibilità… quadrava con la sua ipotesi. Ma ora non coglieva più neanche un barlume di pensiero attorno a sé. Non si era aspettato _questo_.  
La tenevano forse nascosta? Forse si _aspettavano_ il suo arrivo?  
O si erano spostati in fretta e furia, resisi conto di essere stati scoperti?  
No. Non _poteva_ aver perso di nuovo la pista così… inutilmente. Avrebbe rivoltato ogni _centimetro_ di quel posto finché non avesse scoperto qualcosa.  
_Matjushka!_ pensò più forte che poteva. E poi, quasi senza rendersene conto, si mise a chiamare ad alta voce: –_Matjushka_! Lo so che sei qui… parlami! E voi, dove vi siete nascosti? Venite fuori! Lasciatela andare! Vigliacchi!  
Uno schianto metallico rispose alle sue parole, e una lama di luce proveniente dal pavimento ruppe l'oscurità. Il rombo di una saracinesca dietro di lui che si sollevava. E contemporaneamente, l'irrompere di uno schema di pensiero finora accuratamente celato, totalmente caotico e manomesso al punto da far male. L'essere che attendeva nello scomparto appena aperto, piegato su se stesso, sbavante con la lingua fuori e una risatina interminabile, convulsa, da idiota, la lunga barba grigia sporca e stracciata, non aveva più nulla di umano tranne un ultimo resto di terrore consapevole in fondo agli occhi. Mentre saltava con un'energia insospettabile in quelle gambe magre, il bambino fece montare rapidamente un'ondata di energia mentale ad avvolgerlo completamente a mo' di scudo, disponendosi a contrattaccare. Non aveva tempo da perdere.  
Ma quale non fu il suo stupore quando il pazzo quasi rovesciò la culla con una manata, facendolo vacillare e atterrando in piedi come un gatto a poca distanza, per prepararsi subito a un secondo salto. I suoi poteri non avevano alcun effetto su di lui!…  
Altri pannelli stavano aprendosi tutto intorno… pannelli schermati contro l'indagine fisica e quella mentale, preparati apposta per il nuovo ospite… rivelando altrettanti prigionieri pronti a scatenarglisi contro, biascicanti resti di parole insensate. Richiamò tutte le sue forze come una barriera di fiamme mentali scagliandole in ogni direzione. Gli zombi viventi tirarono soltanto un po' il busto all'indietro miagolando di fastidio, per poi riprendere la loro avanzata accerchiandolo. Uno di loro si avventò afferrando l'orlo della cesta, rovesciandola in aria. Sbalordito piombò a terra senza riuscire a sostenersi. Ancor più sbalordito scoprì che non poteva risollevarsi. Non si trattava dei decerebrati… era _quel posto stesso_ a togliergli le energie. Non c'era più alcun dubbio che fosse finito in trappola.  
E ora… cominciava ad avere paura.

_Qui non c'è nessuno… salvo noi mostri.  
Non troverai nulla là dentro. Solo io… e io sono la Bestia._  
Esperimenti di ingegneria sociale… indagine sull'essenza dell'uomo… a volte i campi di concentramento sono stati chiamati anche così… sono serviti anche a questo. Per dimostrare che cosa resta di un essere umano quando gli strappi tutto… togligli il cibo, riuscirà a sacrificarsi per gli altri o ucciderà i suoi compagni per mangiare? Togligli il calore… la forza… la dignità, cosa resta? E quanti scienziati oppressori trionfanti mostravano poi le prove che le loro teorie erano corrette… visto? L'uomo senza ragione diventa una bestia! Certo… come se dicessi che l'uomo senza gambe non può camminare… e che magari per questo hai il diritto di calpestarlo… Come se poi tra le bestie vigesse _davvero_ la legge del più forte o della sopravvivenza a spese degli altri… troppo comodo trasformare a tuo piacimento le persone e poi pretendere che la tua manipolazione sia la verità. E rifiutarti di vederne una diversa.  
Ma queste sono obiezioni razionali. In quel momento… l'esserino terrorizzato e per la prima volta incapace di difendersi da solo, al centro di un cerchio di uomini–belva famelici, sentiva soltanto il proprio cuore battere così forte che sembrava diventato più grande di tutto il corpo. Quei poveretti… erano stati ridotti così, spogliati della propria umanità, _appositamente_ per neutralizzare lui? Aveva sbagliato a venire da solo… avrebbe dovuto parlarne con gli altri… ma… non poteva morire prima di aver ritrovato la sua mamma!  
I suoi poteri erano stati eliminati completamente? Provò a sollevare una mano appellandosi a tutta la sua concentrazione nel momento esatto in cui un artiglio stava per sferzarlo. Rimbalzò su un muro invisibile causando un coro di grugniti frustrati. Faceva _male_… doveva sforzarsi terribilmente anche solo per un campo di forza così debole… ma sì, poteva farcela! Doveva lottare!  
–Eheheheh… piccolo Vanja…– gorgogliò una delle creature istericamente, gettandosi con le fauci aperte contro il suo schermo e tentando di morderlo. Lo shock quasi gli fece perdere quel controllo così faticoso. Sembrava che chi aveva pronunciato quelle parole non avesse alcuna idea del loro significato, ma il _tono_… era esattamente quello che ricordava dalla sua infanzia! Un altro effetto collaterale del controllo telepatico?… Oppure… Il nome sembrava osceno in bocca ad un mostro degradato del genere…  
Ora tutti… tutti ridacchiavano pronunciando frasi e brandelli di parole col tono preciso di sua madre… come deridendolo, facendogli girare la testa… –Ih ih ih… –Ti ho trovato, piccolo mio… –Dove sei? Non mi rispondi? –Non aver paura… –Vanja… –Non aver paura… –Ti ho trovato… –Vanja…  
–SMETTETELA!– gridò ad alta voce, sentendosi quasi febbricitante. Le sue forze si stavano esaurendo. Non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere anche quello scudo di fortuna per molto. Lei era lì… quei mostri le leggevano nel pensiero? Come osavano… profanarla in quel modo?  
–Vanja… Vanja… –Ih ih ih… –Vuoi giocare con me? –Sorridi, piccino… –Vanja… –Non toccarlo! Piccolo, perdonami…  
Le sue ultime parole… le ultime che aveva pronunciato prima del colpo alla testa, del suo ultimo rantolo, degli occhi spenti davanti ai suoi e del sangue per terra…  
Questo fu troppo.  
–NO!– urlò, con tutta la sua rabbia per quello che stavano facendo a lui, che gli avevano fatto allora, che avevano fatto a quelle persone, che avevano fatto a _lei_, l'urlo che avrebbe voluto saper emettere nel momento in cui era accaduto. Gli si riverberò intorno come l'onda d'urto di un'esplosione. I volti contorti degli uomini bestia si stravolsero dolorosamente mentre si portavano le mani alla testa, per poi schiumare ululando di una rabbia ancora maggiore di prima, e lacerare l'aria con le unghie a vuoto in cerca dell'origine di quell'ira.  
_I moti più profondi dell'animo umano…_ Ebbe un lampo. _Trascendono il linguaggio… vengono prima della razionalità… di ogni altra cosa._ Era così che funzionava? Quelle creature avevano assorbito i _suoi_ sentimenti di rabbia, dolore e confusione… e avevano risposto allo stesso modo? Quindi… cercando di difendersi, aveva soltanto dato loro più motivi per attaccare. Se era così che stavano le cose… se erano stati ridotti alla loro più nuda reattività, proprio come _neonati_… allora c'era un modo per fermarli…  
…con la _telepatia_. La stessa da cui erano stati condizionati…  
Torno a concentrarsi. A scendere il più profondamente possibile dentro se stesso. E a proiettare all'esterno tutto ciò che formava il nucleo fondamentale del suo essere.  
I pensieri dei bruti erano incoerenti e inafferrabili come mercurio… e in qualche modo _dolorosi_. L'equivalente psichico di un cactus o un'ortica che punge al contatto. Ma non doveva _combatterli_… solo _calmarli_… richiamare tutta la sua nostalgia, tutti i pensieri di tenerezza, la speranza di riunirsi con lei… quanto gli era mancata… tutti i suoi sentimenti _positivi_.  
Il desiderio fondamentale dell'essere umano non è quello di sopravvivere a qualsiasi costo, né di schiacciare gli altri, né di dimostrarsi il più forte. È quello di _amare ed essere amato_.  
E nulla –NULLA– può cancellarlo o sradicarlo.  
I volti si fecero confusi. I lineamenti contorti si distesero in smorfie tutto intorno a lui, come se i suoi aggressori stessero riconoscendo una musica lontana che avevano dimenticato. Si muovevano in modo più incerto, più lento, le dita piegate ad artiglio che dondolavano quasi in un passo di danza. L'impulso ricevuto dall'esterno era di uccidere… ma non poteva opporsi a questo nuovo impulso _interno_. Presto uno dopo l'altro si accasciarono a terra con la testa china, come semiaddormentati, i volti quasi distesi, lacrime immemori che scorrevano lungo le guance senza saperne il motivo… fissandosi le mani stupiti, cercando di ricordare chi erano. Probabilmente ci sarebbero volute molte altre cure per riportarli pienamente alla normalità… ma almeno non erano più in condizione di nuocere e di nuocersi. Erano di nuovo _umani_.  
Tornò il silenzio, pesante e freddo, nella stanza vuota, rotto solo da respiri affannosi. Rimase sul pavimento per lunghi secondi, respirando pesantemente. Quell'effetto psichico ammortizzante sembrava essersi esaurito o almeno attenuato… ma era esausto. Fisicamente e mentalmente, lo scontro gli aveva chiesto troppe energie. Però non poteva rinunciare adesso. A portare quei poveretti al sicuro avrebbe pensato dopo… per ora, almeno non avrebbero dovuto correre troppi pericoli. Con uno sforzo sondò tutti i suoi dintorni ora accessibili, percependo finalmente una nuova debolissima traccia d'essenza mentale… con un altro sforzo che gli parve immane si costrinse a seguirla. Sparì. Riapparve in un altro ambiente apparentemente identico al primo, ma a coordinate leggermente diverse. Ugualmente buio. Indovinò che doveva trovarsi al piano inferiore… sottoterra. Non riusciva ancora ad alzarsi dal pavimento. Avrebbe dovuto riposare molto per recuperare tutte le forze consumate.  
Niente pannelli nascosti. Niente nemici in agguato. Macchinari… sensori, ripetitori e quadri comandi, che sembravano fuori posto in un luogo del genere… evidentemente era da lì che gli organizzatori di tutta quella pagliacciata avevano controllato ogni cosa. Ma non c'era… non avvertiva la presenza assolutamente di nessuno. Eppure aveva colto il richiamo solo pochi istanti prima. Possibile che avessero fatto in tempo a fuggire? Era stato troppo _lento_? No. Lei doveva essere lì. Lo _sentiva_.  
L'avrebbe riconosciuto? Si sarebbe stupita, oppure sapeva tutto?… Era passato tanto tempo… Forse… avrebbe avuto paura di lui?…  
–_Matjushka_?…– tornò a chiamare, angosciato. L'eco della stanza quasi vuota gli rispose. –_Matjushka_? Ti prego… vieni fuori… rispondimi! Sono io… sono io davvero! Sono qui! Sono… cambiato… forse non… non sono più il tuo Vanja… ma ti voglio bene… ti prego… dimmi qualcosa!  
–Oh, ma certo– esclamò una voce cantilenante, seguita dal rumore di due passi che si avvicinavano. –Ti stavo aspettando da tanto tempo. Benvenuto, piccino.  
Da dietro uno dei macchinari uscì una sagoma tozza e pesante, immersa nell'ombra ma inequivocabilmente familiare, le braccia allargate. Il balzo al cuore, il balbettio di gioia già pronto ad uscirgli dalle labbra, durarono soltanto per una frazione di secondo, subito sopraffatti da una terribile sensazione di gelo. Il tono era proprio quello della sua infanzia… uno che gli aveva cantato la ninnananna, che lo aveva tante volte chiamato per nome… la voce _no_. Non era quella di _lei_. Era altrettanto… orribilmente… nota.  
Gli sembrava che le mascelle gli si fossero saldate insieme. Non seppe come si fossero disserrate per formare la parola sussurrata dell'evidenza.  
–_Batjushka_…  
–Precisamente– esclamò l'uomo uscendo alla luce fioca proveniente dal lucernaio, quanto bastava perché potesse vedere la sua espressione trionfante e l'occhio lucente di sempre. –È un piacere rivederti in forma dopo tanto tempo, Vanja caro.  
–Non…– La voce gli si strozzava. Tremava ma non riusciva a muoversi. –Non chiamarmi così!– Convulsamente, cercò di sollevarsi da terra, ma scoprì che né il suo corpo né la sua mente riuscivano a sorreggerlo. –Sei stato tu ad architettare tutto questo?… Dov'è… dov'è la mamma? Dove la tieni prigioniera?  
–Oh, temo che non sia mai stata qui. Hai seguito un canto di sirena, figliolo. Uno schema psichico registrato che avrebbe ingannato il migliore dei telepati… creato _appositamente_ per attirarti. Quasi il mio capolavoro. Non mi lamento neanche del sistema di condizionamento mentale che ho sperimentato su quei poveracci di sopra… e su vari altri qui intorno. Sempre basato sulle stesse onde. Derivate dalla _sua_ trama sinaptica. Un giorno potrà servire a creare il caos in mezzo mondo, quando sarà stato perfezionato. Per ora non è ancora in grado di attaccare intelletti superiori come il tuo. Ma il mio lavoro migliore resti sempre _tu_, Vanja. La cosa più perfetta che abbia mai creato. Ed è tempo che tu torni ad appartenermi. Ah, non disturbarti a provare ad attaccarmi… avrai notato che il mio anticiclone mentale interferisce pesantemente coi tuoi poteri. E io l'ho appena regolato al _massimo_. Sei inerme, figlio mio. Debole come un neonato qualunque. Ed ora mi seguirai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

–Non… non avvicinarti!– Aveva la voce strozzata. –Sei un _pazzo_! Stai lontano da me!– Nonostante l'attenuatore in funzione, cercò ugualmente di colpirlo con tutta la sua rabbia. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di stupirsi quando ricevette la stessa energia che aveva scagliato come un pugno violentissimo al corpo, che lo fece volare di qualche metro e piombare di nuovo senza fiato sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo.  
–Evidentemente non mi ero spiegato bene. Non ho detto che l'anticiclone _annulla_ i tuoi poteri. Ho detto che vi _interferisce_. In altre parole, me ne dà il completo controllo. Posso ridurli a zero oppure posso usarli contro di te, come ho appena fatto. O anche scatenarli contro altri. Qualcosa di perfettamente dovuto, visto che sono stato io a regalarteli. Non devo muovere un dito. Ti sconfiggerai _da solo_ se tenti di farmi del male, Vanja. E quando avrai capito che non puoi nulla contro di me, sarò in grado di attivare i tuoi poteri anche al di là della tua volontà. Sarai un'arma molto preziosa per realizzare il mondo che abbiamo progettato… così come doveva essere fin dall'inizio.  
Ghignava quasi dolcemente mentre avanzava. –E se non vado errato questa nostra piccola riunione di famiglia ha luogo anche nell'esatto anniversario della tua venuta al mondo. Ti augurerei buon compleanno, figliolo… se non temessi di rendermi ridicolo.  
–Io… non verrò con te!– Quella lacerazione, quella sensazione di totale impotenza, di violazione di tutto ciò che doveva essere più caro… perché doveva essere costretto a provarla di nuovo? A ricordare?  
–No? Che scelta hai?– L'uomo sollevò tranquillamente un sopracciglio. –Temo che al momento attuale tu non sia in condizione di decidere niente. Ma comunque preferirei riaverti di tua spontanea volontà. Sarebbe molto meno… problematico. Pensaci. In fondo è una scelta più che logica.  
–Tu hai… tu hai ucciso la mamma!  
–Ah, ma non ne sei _sicuro_, vero? Altrimenti non saresti mai venuto _qui_, tanto per cominciare. E se ti dicessi che avevi ragione a dubitarne? Che puoi rivederla? Altrimenti come avrei fatto a procurarmi una sua scansione cerebrale per applicarla alle mie marionette? A quanto pare, il potenziale per i poteri paranormali l'hai ereditato proprio da lei. Se ti dicessi che è viva e ti aspetta e che possiamo essere nuovamente una famiglia?  
–Bugiardo! Dimmi solo… perché dovrei crederti dopo quello che mi hai fatto! Perché dovrei anche solo avere a che fare con te!  
–Oh, ma perché sono tuo _padre_, Vanja– esclamò il mostro con voce melensa e arrogante, ghignando. –Perché sono il tuo _batjushka_ che ti ha tenuto in braccio e ti ha cambiato il pannolino… oltre ad averti fatto nascere di nuovo. Dopotutto, questa trappola non sarebbe riuscita se non avesse contenuto un elemento _reale_ della tua infanzia… qualcosa che tu _desiderassi_ recuperare. Quel qualcosa sono io. Sono parte di te quanto lo è lei. Porti il mio nome e i miei geni. Mi somigli più di quanto vorresti. Fai a meno di pensarci per quanto possibile ma in fondo lo sai benissimo, non è vero? Alla fine, non potrai che diventare _esattamente come me_.  
–_NO!_– Tremava in tutto il corpo, si sentiva terribilmente debole, ma l'orrore in fondo alla sua anima non cessava di crescere. Cercò di strisciare via dall'uomo che continuava ad avvicinarsi. –Non vincerai così facilmente! La tua macchina non può essere perfetta… avrà pure un limite! Se faccio uso di _tutte le mie forze_… riuscirò a superarla!  
Lui si fermò per un attimo apparentemente ponderando sulla questione. –Be', perché no? Sei libero di provarci. In fin dei conti, non l'ho mai testata contro una potenza come la tua. Potresti anche riuscire. O potresti fonderti il cervello nel tentativo, e così saresti comunque libero. Ma non credo che lo farai. Mi spiace tanto, ma per quanto tu possa odiarmi… sappiamo tutti e due che non riusciresti _mai_ a farmi del male.  
–Non esserne… così sicuro!…  
–Invece lo sono. E _assolutamente_. Già una volta non sei riuscito a sguinzagliare i tuoi cari amichetti contro di me, vero? In fondo loro non sono la tua _vera_ famiglia… mentre _io_ sono tutto quello che ti resta. L'unico tuo parente in vita… l'unico legame con la tua vita di prima. E anche se vorresti disperatamente che non fosse così, tu mi vuoi ancora _bene_. Vorresti _ancora_ che fossi il tuo papà come un tempo. E faresti di _tutto_ perché io ti amassi.  
Ormai li separava ancora meno di un passo. –È per questo che tu verrai con me, Vanja. Perché non puoi fare altrimenti.  
Se solo quella voce… se solo fosse stata dolce, gentile come l'aveva sentita solo una volta o due nella sua vita… se solo si fosse chinato per accarezzarlo, per stringerlo a sé e consolarlo invece di trattarlo come un oggetto!… –Perché?– singhiozzò senza più forza di volontà, dal fondo del suo cuore spezzato. –Perché mi hai fatto questo?  
–Perché ti volevo migliore di quello che eri. Perché ti volevo perfetto. E volevo che tutta l'umanità fosse perfetta. Dovresti ringraziarmi. Ti ho liberato dalla miseria della condizione umana.  
Allungò la mano verso di lui. –E adesso ti libererò anche dal peso di sceglierti da solo la tua strada.  
–_Tu…_  
–_…Scordatelo! Non toccarlo!_  
Il muro esplose. Quella voce! _Quelle voci!_ Un vento furioso irruppe nel sotterraneo buttando all'aria fogli, teli e pezzi metallici, circondando e accecando lo scienziato bloccato sul posto, mentre braccia calde afferravano il bimbo riparandolo dai calcinacci sparati in tutte le direzioni. Il corpo sottile a cui era stretto… la sensazione di sicurezza… stordito dalle lacrime e dall'oppressione dell'attenuatore mentale, sentì un pensiero farsi strada fino alla superficie della sua coscienza, nel momento stesso in cui il suo secondo salvatore riprendeva forma concreta tra loro due e il nemico, facendogli da scudo. _Sono loro._  
–Ma _bene_. Che seccatura– grugnì il dottore privato della sua preda ed evidentemente non poco infastidito. –A quanto pare avete ancora voglia di giocare alla famigliola. E come avreste fatto a trovarmi, tanto per sapere? Credevo di avere cancellato alla perfezione tutte le mie tracce.  
–Invece sei stato il solito presuntuoso. Come lo sono sempre quelli come te.– Dalla voce e dagli occhi ardenti del ragazzo traboccava il più profondo disprezzo. –Avevi trascurato il residuo rimasto nelle menti dei tuoi burattini. Ci vorrà molto tempo per far tornare quelle povere persone al loro stato originale… forse alcuni di loro resteranno mentalmente menomati per sempre. Ma proprio per questo conservavano l'impronta dell'azione della tua macchina… e finché vi restavano collegati anche in minima misura, era possibile seguire la scia del segnale. Credevi di essere tanto furbo, ma sei stato tradito dai tuoi stessi strumenti.  
L'uomo bofonchiò, contrariato. –Un'eventualità a cui non avevo pensato. E che non mi sfuggirà la prossima volta. Ma non crediate che io sia indifeso solo perché siete penetrati abbastanza facilmente nel mio laboratorio. Vi consiglio di riconsegnarmi mio figlio, finché potete.  
La stretta protettiva lo avvolse più forte. –Non è tuo. Non hai alcun diritto su di lui– esclamò la decisissima voce di lei, dal volto invisibile. Le ciocche di capelli dorati lo sfioravano dolcemente.  
–Ah no? E _voi_ che diritto avreste?  
–Non appartiene a chi lo ha generato. Appartiene a chi lo _ama_– ribatté l'altra voce, inflessibile. –Non puoi più dire di essere suo padre dopo quello che hai fatto… _ancora_. Vattene tu finché puoi. O questa volta non mi lascerò commuovere.  
–Oh, che gentile. Mi avverti? No, credo piuttosto di essere _io_ che ti avverto, ragazzino. Forse non hai capito che qui dentro sono io in posizione di superiorità. Vediamo un po' se sai _conquistarti_ il diritto di prendere il mio posto!  
–No! Attenti!– cercò di urlare il piccolo, comprendendo in un lampo, con la poca voce roca che gli restava. –L'anticiclone… _lui_ può usare al mio posto tutti i _miei_ poteri!  
–Troppo tardi, Vanja– sghignazzò l'uomo, aprendo il palmo sinistro finora chiuso e rivelando un minuscolo congegno dotato di manopola, che girò con un movimento fulmineo. –Bel tentativo… ma troppo tardi!  
Non poté impedirlo. _Avvertì_ l'energia del suo corpo che si attivava. _Avvertì_ che gli veniva sottratta svuotandolo, molto più di prima... come se una mano gli si fosse infilata dentro strappandogli violentemente una parte di sé. Come _allora_. Un attimo di vuoto. Poi la forza telepatica si abbatté su tutti e tre con la potenza di un muro, gelante e bruciante al tempo stesso. Tremarono e gridarono, privi del controllo dei propri movimenti, ogni terminazione nervosa sottoposta a una scossa elettrica. Era così che si sentivano i suoi avversari… quando _lui_ li attaccava?  
Sentì i corpi degli altri due tendersi e contorcersi, per poi stringersi ancor di più tra loro. Avvertì un altro braccio più forte chiudersi sulle braccia che lo stringevano cercando vanamente di proteggerli entrambi da una violenza non fisica, quasi volesse assorbire da solo l'attacco. Non poteva impedirlo. Non poteva impedire che soffrissero, anche se era lui la causa. Non poteva impedire che _lui_ lo usasse.  
Ma _loro_… erano ancora in _piedi_.  
–È questo il meglio che sai fare?– udì la voce rabbiosa. Nonostante il dolore, resisteva. Come resiste uno scudo. –Mi hanno fatto molto più male dei ragazzini con la metà dei tuoi anni! Puoi scatenarmi contro tutto quello che vuoi… non mi impedirà di _combatterti_!  
–Ah davvero?– Il sarcasmo del dottore si poteva quasi toccare con mano. –E per cosa, mi domando? O soprattutto, per _chi_?– Toccò con noncuranza un tasto a lato del regolatore.  
E l'aria stessa esplose gettandoli a terra. E poi schiacciandoli spietatamente giù. Fuoco, acqua, vento, fulmine, peso puro, la forza telecinetica poteva manifestarsi come ognuna di queste cose e non esisteva niente che le si potesse opporre. E in quel momento sembrava che _tutte_ le sue forme stessero colpendo contemporaneamente, senza lasciare scampo, soffocando, opprimendo, lacerando, stordendoli in un ciclone di fronte al quale quello di prima era soltanto un fragile venticello. Fogli, apparecchiature pesanti, tutti gli oggetti della stanza vorticavano follemente come se il peso fosse diventato insignificante, andando a colpirli e rigettarli giù appena cercavano di alzarsi, a caso. Il panico s'impadronì di lui con tutta l'evidenza della situazione: _Non possono fare nulla contro un attacco del genere. Neanche la loro forza è sufficiente. Finora sono sempre stato io a proteggerli in questi casi… ma ora non posso!_  
–Vedete _cosa_ volete proteggere? Ne vale la pena?– La voce fredda e ridente sovrastava l'urlo dell'uragano e lo stridore dei fili elettrici spezzati, dall'unico punto che il vortice lasciava intatto. –Tutti gli esseri viventi rifuggono dal dolore. E per chi provare tanto dolore? Per un mostriciattolo che non vuole nessuno, utile soltanto come strumento? Per qualcosa di così _orribile_ che nasconde se stesso dietro la maschera del saggio, del superiore, perché _sa_ come reagireste se vedeste la verità? Ha talmente paura di quello che potrebbe fare che finora non è mai riuscito a usare tanta energia insieme… e invece ecco di cosa è capace! È _lui_ che vi sta facendo soffrire tanto! E ancora lo difendete?  
–Sei _tu_… il mostro– balbettò faticosamente la ragazza cercando di aprire gli occhi.  
Il doppio abbraccio si avvolse a spirale. Braccio su braccio, chiusi l'uno sull'altra come le valve di una conchiglia, prendevano i colpi curvandosi a proteggere il peso fragile al centro. Sentiva il calore e il battito di entrambi i cuori. Le loro voci gli risuonavano dentro completandosi a vicenda.  
–Credi di poterci confondere così facilmente? Credi di poterci _manipolare_? Non siamo le tue marionette come non lo è _lui_!  
–Non pensi… che _sappiamo benissimo_ cosa prova davvero? Non pensi che _sappiamo_ che non pensa quello che dice? E che _non ce ne importa niente_?  
–Ha il _diritto_ di piangere. Di fingere, di nascondersi. Ha _tutti_ i diritti dopo quello che ha passato. Noi non gli rimproveriamo… _nulla_!  
–E anche lui lo _sa_… perché ci legge dentro…  
–Sa che lo lasciamo fare…  
–Sa quello che _proviamo_!  
–Gli dobbiamo la vita… tutti… più di una volta…  
–…ma se anche non fosse così… anche se fosse debole… se fosse un qualunque _inutile_ bambino…  
–…non te lo lasceremo mai! Noi…  
–…noi siamo venuti a _riprendercelo_…  
–…noi non permetteremo a _nessuno_ di fargli del male!  
Ogni parola di quell'uomo gli riduceva a pezzi il cuore. Lo faceva tornare odiato, rifiutato, usato, scartato. Ogni parola che gli rispondevano… era l'opposto di una sferzata. I suoi poteri erano impazziti a causa dell'anticiclone. Ma li possedeva ancora. La sensibilità era addirittura acuita, come quella della carne ferita. Avvertiva le emozioni di _tutti_ i presenti, e le proprie, senza potersene difendere. Sì, lui _sentiva_ quello che provavano… Come l'aveva sempre sentito… affetto… protezione… preoccupazione… forza… il sentimento di quanto lui fosse _importante_… _ogni cosa_…  
E cos'era allora quello sul volto e nel cuore contorto dell'uomo che ancora una volta doveva provare la contrarietà di non vedere i suoi strumenti piegarsi docilmente al suo volere? Orgoglio? Solitudine? O invidia? –Bene… se ci tenete tanto– ringhiò improvvisamente girando le dita tozze sulla manopola centrale per portarla al massimo –allora vediamo cosa succede quando siete costretti a _scegliere_!  
E l'energia moltiplicò di potenza.  
Trasformandosi in uno strazio per i nervi…  
In uno squarcio nel corpo…  
Una tortura sensoriale…  
Così terribile da far impazzire…  
E infine in uno strappo in entrambe le direzioni…  
…che schiacciava a terra da un lato e risucchiava in aria dall'altro, separando a forza l'uomo dalla donna e dal bambino.  
–NO!  
L'uno abbattuto sul pavimento e gli altri due che gli sfuggivano dalle dita volando in direzioni opposte verso il buio…  
…dov'era finita la stanza? Erano stati teletrasportati? O lo sarebbero stati? Oppure era soltanto un inganno dei sensi e tutto stava accadendo nella loro testa? L'unica cosa che sentivano come terribilmente CERTA era che tra un istante, comunque fosse accaduto, si sarebbero persi per SEMPRE.  
–Non proprio la fine che avevo in mente, ma va bene anche così! Dopotutto gli strumenti che rifiutano di farsi usare è meglio distruggerli… per quanto sia un peccato verso la scienza! Che mi dici ora, eroe? Anche se tu RIUSCISSI a muoverti… e ne DUBITO… forse riusciresti a raggiungere UNO di loro, ma non entrambi! Vediamo chi preferisci salvare e tenerti!  
Quel grido…  
Il grido che gli sfuggì dalle labbra…  
Quello di un uomo che sta perdendo _di nuovo_ le parti del suo corpo…  
La furia con cui lottò contro la forza invisibile che lo tratteneva, con ogni briciolo della sua energia… sollevandosi su un braccio, poi sull'altro, poi riuscendo a mettersi in ginocchio, a protendersi…  
La rabbia dentro di lui, vivida come l'esplosione di una galassia… la determinazione a _non perderli… non perderli entrambi… non perdere la sua famiglia… non lasciar vincere quel male…_  
Lo scambio di sguardi più rapido di un fulmine… l'unione delle volontà… lei che all'improvviso sa cosa deve fare e rotea su se stessa, vincendo la gravità quel tanto che basta per disporsi in orizzontale tra gli altri due, nel momento preciso in cui una mano decisa le afferra l'orlo del mantello e tira dirigendola dall'altra parte.  
Nessuno dei tre poteva raggiungere entrambi gli altri da solo…  
Ma _insieme_…  
Il bambino tese a sua volta istintivamente, ansiosamente le braccia, contro ogni propria speranza, vedendo avvicinarsi la salvezza. Si formò per un attimo nell'aria una figura simile a un triangolo spezzato o a un gancio. Trascorse un tempo infinito prima che lo spazio che lo separava dalla ragazza si riducesse a nulla, prima di sentire nuovamente le sue dita prendergli delicatamente i polsi…  
E poi, millimetro dopo millimetro…  
La lotta per tornare a riunirsi contro il vento che soffiava impetuoso…  
Per tornare l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra…  
Nelle braccia dell'altro…  
…A poco a poco…  
…Ancora poco per riuscirci. Per essere finalmente al sicuro…  
–Mi avete… mi avete… salvato… grazie…  
–Non crederlo. Sei stato tu ad aiutarci– mormorò lei con fatica. –Ci hai protetto… e mi hai dato la spinta per arrivare da te.  
Possibile? Non si era accorto di nulla. Avrebbe dovuto essere completamente privo di potere. Aveva solo provato il desiderio fortissimo di essere riabbracciato. Forse proprio questo gli aveva restituito un minuscolo grado di controllo sulle sue facoltà rubate?…  
Erano quasi di nuovo a terra. La stretta si era quasi di nuovo chiusa.  
…Poi la voce, più rabbiosa di prima, proveniente da tutte le direzioni di quel nulla senza più alcuna voglia di giocare, mentre la bufera aumentava ancor più d'intensità fino a strappare la carne dalle ossa.  
–_Non avete ancora intenzione di arrendervi? Non avete ancora intenzione di ragionare? Cosa vi fa essere così testardi? Cosa devo fare ancora per farvi capire di non immischiarvi con quello che è MIO?!_  
E avvampò di nuovo. Con una forza nemmeno paragonabile alla precedente. Il dolore era insopportabile. Lo sforzo era insopportabile. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a resistere a un bombardamento tale senza finire in pezzi. Sentirono corpo e mente disintegrarsi. Era la fine.  
Eppure non cedevano. Stavano morendo ma non cedevano. La ragione veniva meno, la forza li abbandonava, ma quell'istinto era più forte di ogni altra cosa. Quel grido a due voci… non più di parole, soltanto di pensieri… scavato come un canale di fuoco nella mente del bambino.  
_Non… te lo lasceremo…  
Non è tuo…  
Lui… è…_  
–Allora morite– commentò solo gelida e infastidita la voce.  
_No… di nuovo…_  
Sangue un urlo un tonfo occhi vivi che muoiono  
_Non di nuovo…_  
Amore che sparisce luce che sparisce fine notte  
_NO!_  
Il pianto di allora, il grido di allora, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare per opporsi, perché non accadesse, eruppero incontrollabili adesso abbagliandogli la mente, togliendogli il fiato, riempiendo il suo campo visivo, spegnendo tutte le altre luci.  
Non aveva potuto salvarla.  
Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Non avrebbe rifatto lo stesso errore.  
Sentì in lontananza un indistinto grido animalesco che si allontanava. Non gli importò. Stava sfogando rabbia, paura, dolore ed impotenza e tanto altro… che da troppo gli erano rimasti rinchiusi dentro senza via d'uscita. Li gettò contro tutto ciò che lo circondava, contro lastre e circuiti e muri di colpo indifesi davanti a tanta violenza. Annegò dentro il suo stesso pianto devastante che distruggeva ogni cosa intorno a lui. Perse coscienza e la cognizione del tempo.  
E quando riprese i sensi, si sentiva debole come non lo era mai stato. Indifeso… svuotato. Ma _sentiva_ che non c'era più pericolo. _Sentiva_ di nuovo. Come dopo una terribile febbre da cui era guarito. I suoi poteri erano esauriti, ma erano di nuovo _suoi_. Sarebbero tornati.  
Due mani forti, sorprendentemente delicate, lo avevano sollevato da terra. Mani che conosceva, un calore che conosceva e lo teneva raccolto contro di sé, al sicuro. L'odore di metallo ed elettricità, di fili divelti e polvere smossa, riempiva l'aria. Le macchine e le mura della stanza sembravano fatte a pezzi da un cataclisma. Due visi preoccupati erano chini su di lui, spiando il suo risveglio.  
–Stai bene ora?… Non preoccuparti, è tutto finito.  
–Ci hai salvato. La tua energia… ha completamente distrutto le apparecchiature dell'anticiclone mentale. Non credevamo che potessi arrivare a tanto. Abbiamo avuto paura per te… ma a quanto pare ti aveva davvero sottovalutato più di quanto lui stesso credesse. Nessun meccanismo inanimato avrebbe potuto avere la meglio su di te. Puoi riposare, adesso.  
–Ci sono ancora quei poveretti di sopra da portare alla base per cercare di rimediare al danno che hanno subito. Per fortuna non sono rimasti coinvolti. Neanche noi dovremmo avere danni permanenti. Grazie a te.  
–L–lui…– balbettò. –Lui… dov'è? Che fine ha fatto?…  
–È fuggito, crediamo– rispose il ragazzo, esitando. –Quando ha visto andare in pezzi il suo amato progetto. Non siamo riusciti ad inseguirlo. Ma non preoccuparti… non gli avremmo mai fatto del male. Per quanto possa essere malvagio, sappiamo che è sempre il tuo papà.  
–Pa… papà…– ripeté il piccolo con voce rotta. –Papà…  
–Sì… e poi… non abbiamo trovato prove che quanto diceva di tua madre fosse vero, ma… neanche che non lo fosse. Forse c'è ancora speranza che sia viva. Ti giuro che proveremo tutti insieme a cercarla… oh…  
Il bambino sembrava ascoltare molto poco le loro parole. A un tratto scoppiò in singhiozzi. Non vagiti, ma il pianto vero di un bambino più grande o di un adulto, lacrime irrefrenabili che gli scorrevano sul visetto mentre si rannicchiava più stretto tra le braccia salde che lo tenevano. Le mani di lei si tesero istintivamente come sempre sollecite a prenderlo, ma lui le sfuggì voltandosi dall'altra parte e nascondendo il viso, dandole un piccolo moto di turbamento a quel comportamento.  
–Aspetta– mormorò il giovane sollevando leggermente una mano, gli occhi comprensivi chini sulla testolina tremante. –Per questa volta… io credo che voglia stare con me.  
E senza dir altro lo strinse leggermente al suo petto, avvolgendolo con le mani, lasciandogli sfogare tutto il suo dolore mentre gli ravviava pian piano i fili chiari dei capelli, ripiegandosi su di lui. Le manine si serravano sulla stoffa della sua casacca. E lei, in silenzio, li guardava insieme.  
_«Shhh, piccolo… shhhh… lo so come ti senti…»_  
E in quel tempo che non scorreva, contemplando lo spettacolo dell'uomo e del bambino, sul volto della ragazza affiorò un lento sorriso, mentre una dolce infinita tenerezza le inondava il cuore. Un sentimento che non aveva mai provato prima e che riconosceva bene.  
Qualunque cosa dicano sia la felicità… anche se non è questa… per il momento può bastare. Per il momento, è più che sufficiente.  
Per rimettere tutto al suo posto, per tornare a casa, c'era ancora tutto il tempo del mondo.

_Il mio cuore balza quando vedo  
Un arcobaleno nel cielo;  
Così era all'inizio della mia vita;  
Così è ora che sono un uomo;  
Così sia quando sarò vecchio,  
O lasciatemi morire!  
Il bimbo è padre dell'uomo:  
Ed io potrei desiderare che i miei giorni fossero  
Stretti l'uno all'altro dall'amore dell'universo._  
–William Wordsworth


End file.
